The invention relates to a rack storage unit for use in an automation system for a storage of workpieces and/or workpiece pallets and/or tools, comprising a base frame with a rack stand and two rack side parts arranged at a distance from one another, wherein surfaces of the rack side parts which face to each other are provided with interfaces for mounting placement devices. The invention further relates to an automation system with at least one such rack storage unit.
Automation systems are used for automatically changing workpieces and/or workpiece pallets and/or tools on machining units such as multiaxial machining centres, in particular milling and/or turning centres, and are provided with a rack storage unit with compartments with a plurality of storage locations for workpieces and/or workpiece pallets and/or tools. An automation system further comprises a manipulator, for example an industrial robot, for moving the workpieces and/or workpiece pallets and/or tools between the rack storage unit and the machining centre.
DE 33 20 762 A1, EP 1 733 840 A1, DE 10 2009 040 811 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,814 A disclose rack storage units built up as metal part or prefabricated concrete part structures from many individual components, wherein manufacturing tolerances in the dimensions of the individual components add up in the assembly of the rack storage unit, so that each storage location has to be aligned and measured individually in order to facilitate a precise automated loading and unloading of the storage locations.